Lessons to be Taught
by Immortal46290
Summary: After a young girls tramatic past, she runs off to Kanto. There she meets a young man named Conner who she feels can help her learn to trust. But when things start going good, something happens that will change everything.


Lesson's to be Taught  
  
Chapter one: Beginnings  
  
"You are nothing! Get out of my house!" a man screamed loudly. A woman began to cry as she lay on the floor with one of her hands covering her face. "Daddy stop it!" a little girl ran in screaming. The man swung his hand and smashed it into the little girls face. She fell to the floor in tears as she began to shake violently. "Daddy! Why? Why? Please daddy, let us be!" she cried out. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me you worthless mistake!" he shouted as he took off his brown leather belt. "DADDY!" she screamed as he whipped her delicate back. Slash marks appeared on he white shirt as blood fell.  
  
The girl's mind began to become numb with fear. Her body torn and reckoned from her evil father. Her mother jumped up and shoved hi away from her and dove on top of her daughter's body to protect her. "Leave her alone John and leave!" she screamed with runny mascara. "Get off of her Pam!" he shouted as he moved back over and began to smack his wife. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! STOP HURTING MOMMY!" the little girl screamed as her mother's blood and tears fell on her.  
  
Pam cried in pain knowing her daughter will be scared for life. John grabbed his wife and threw her against the brown wood table causing blood to fly all over. The girl helpless, unaided, petrified, wounded, vulnerable, and horrified on the blood covered floor began to scream. He picked her up by her small blood covered leg and spit on her face. "You are filth and nothing more! I hope you die and rot in hell oh help me god! Now get out of here you mistake!" he shouted as he dropped her on her back.  
  
She screamed in pain as her mom limped over as fast as she could. She helped her daughter up and brought her out of the room. They walked up a dark staircase and up into a dim lighted room. Her mother placed her on the fresh covered white bed and began to take off her daughter's shirt. She tossed the short on the floor and left the room.  
  
She walked into a small bathroom in the room and got some bandages from a small shelf above the sink. She walked back into the room and seen her daughter sleeping softly. She walked over and placed the bandages on her back. The girl awoke and began to cry. "It's going to be alright baby doll. One day we will leave this place and go somewhere better," she said to her daughter as she got up and walked over to a small brown dresser. She took out a long white shirt and walked back over to her daughter's side. She took off her daughter's jeans and placed them on the cold hard wood floor. She then put the long pajama like shirt on her daughter.  
  
"Mommy, why does daddy hurt us and not James?" she quietly asked. "I don't know baby, I don't know," she replied as she hugged her daughter softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Viridian City, please watch your step as you leave the bus. All trainers from Bento proceed to the Pokemon Center which is right ahead. There you can go meet some other trainers and receive further instructions on what to do. All tourists go where ever you like and enjoy your time here. Thank you for traveling on Poke Blue Bus and have a wonderful stay!" a woman announced through a little microphone.  
  
Passengers of all shapes, sizes, hair colors, skin colors, and personality's exited the bus. A young girl around 15 exited last on the bus. She had light brown hair, dark green eyes, roughly 5 foot five, white tank top, low rise blue jeans, white nap sack, and white sneakers. Her face glowed with determination and her smile was bright.  
  
She looked around at the gloomy day and continued smiling. She started to walk around on the grey sidewalk down to the Pokemon Center. She looked in front of her and saw the enormous red and white pokeball perched on the large white structure and was astonished. She continued to look around as people from all different directions ran around like crazy Tauros on a hot evening. The girl excused her way through the crowd and entered the Center.  
  
Lights shined down from the high ceiling as people rushed around and met new people. The girl walked around and could only see the heads of people. She inched her way over to the side and found an empty green chair. The lightly brown haired girl dashed for it and sat down. Her head moved from side to side to see if there was anyone else besides trainers around.  
  
"Hi," a male voiced exclaimed. She turned her head and seen a young man around 15 with black hair, light eyes, about five foot ten, red tee, black jeans, a black nap sack, and black sneakers walked up to her.  
  
"Hi," she responded. He looked down at her and asked, "What's your name?" She blushed and responded, "My name is Becka, what is yours?" "My name is Conner and nice to meet you Becka," he answered as he extended his arm. The two shaked hands and smiled.  
  
Becka and Conner talked for a while when they were interrupted by a loud noise. "Attention everyone, may I have your attention please. Thank you, now you are all wondering what you are doing here, right? Well for all who already have a pokemon, you can leave, for all who don't, please come up to the front and receive a free pokemon for your travels. But before that, I have one last thing. This year's competition is different.  
  
After you receive your badge from the gym leader, he will give you a map of the area with an X in a specific area. You will use the map to find the item. What is the item you ask; well it is a puzzle piece that will be a part of seven others. Once all eight are combined, you will have a map to the new improved Kanto Championship Arena. Ok, so for all who don't have a pokemon, come up the desk in three straight lines. For the rest of you, good luck and hope to see you at the finals," a female voice announced.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot. So, I have to go get a pokemon but do you want to travel with me?" Conner asked politely. Becka nodded her head and responded, "I will be outside waiting, hope you get a good one." "Thanks," he said as he went off and got in a line.  
  
Becka slowly walked out the glass doors and walked over and leaned on the white siding of the Center. She grinned happily knowing she won't have to travel alone. Becka looked up into the dark and grey sky and watched the dirty looking clouds float by. Then thought about her family she ran away from in Bento. She knew she couldn't take the pressure of her fathers yelling and her mothers crying. She couldn't take the pressure of failing. A small wet tear dripped from her eye as she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Hey, you're still here!" he shouted happily. He walked over and smiled at her. "I told you I would. So what pokemon you get?" she curiously asked. He reached in his pocket and took out a small red and white sphere and said, "Well, how about a battle?" Becka grinned and said, "Fine."  
  
They both walked over to a grassy area by the Center where little to no people we were. Becka stopped and grabbed the red and white ball from her pocket. She tossed the sphere in the air and a bright light shined from the ball. A small green pokemon with spots and a tiny horn on its head came crawling out. "Nidoran!" it barked as it stretched out.  
  
"Wow, a Nidoran female, well let's see how strong it is against my pokemon!" Conner exclaimed as he tossed his pokeball in the air. A bright flash of light came out as a small brown monkey came bouncing out. "Mankey!" it shouted as it bounced up and down.  
  
"Wow, looks like you have a hyper monkey! Now let's go Nidoran! Use tackle!" she shouted loudly as she pointed at the psycho monkey. "Nido, Nido," her trusty pokemon yelped. "Mankey use your tackle attack to!" Conner shouted. Mankey jumped up and down shouting, "Key! Mankey!"  
  
The wild monkey dashed forward at the small poison pokemon. Nidoran also ran forward at the tan colored opponent. The two collided causing them to be shoved back into the grass. They quickly jumped back up and were ready to go at it again.  
  
"Great, now use poison sting!" Becka exclaimed. "Ran Nido!" it shouted as its horn began to glow. "Use leer!" Conner cried out. "Key!" it shouted.  
  
Mankey began to scream loudly causing people all around to cover their ears. Nidoran started to flinch a little but its small horn continued to glow. The horn stopped glowing and five sharp poison needles shot out from the center. The needles flew across the grass and stabbed Mankey in stomach. Mankey stopped screaming and began to moan in pain. It ripped the needles out causing some specs of blood to fall to the grass. "Key!" it cried out loudly. Its body began to shake as it fell to the ground.  
  
"But...how?" he asked. Becka felt bad and replied, "Sorry, I should have told you that u been training Nidoran for a few weeks now." He recalled Mankey and placed the pokeball back in his pocket. Becka went up and hugged her pokemon and returned it back to its warm pokeball.  
  
"You will become strong, it just takes time. I used to lose battles all the time but now I can win. Trust me, you will get better," she smiled happily. "Thanks, I guess I have to get batter and calm Mankey down a bit," he laughed and then began to say, "I think we should get going. Everyone is now long gone and we should go to Viridian Forest and train." Becka shaked her head and then began to walk down the light green grass and onto the grey cement.  
  
"You see the sign up ahead? That is right by the entrance to the forest, it is very close to the Pokemon Center for people who go train and battle in there. I love it because of all the bug pokemon. I hope to catch at least one," he smiled. "Sounds fun can't wait to get there," she replied back.  
  
After a few minutes of so, they reached a large sigh pointing north to a large forest. The tree's looked as if could reach the sky and the plant's were magical looking. Becka couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Let's go!" he laughed happily. They continued walking into the mysterious forest to find pokemon and people all over. But it soon began to get quite as the time began to pass. It began to get even darker as the little sun dispatched.  
  
They walked over to a large tree and found a nice dirt area. They both placed their bags down and knelt on the earth. Becka reached into her bag and took out a small flash light and all red sleeping bag. She rolled it out on the ground and crept in it with her flash light. Conner did the same but had a small lantern and black sleeping bag. He crept in his bag and then took out a lighter from his bag. "You smoke?" she asked with shock. "Oh, no, this is for the lantern," he quickly replied with a grin. "Oh, I was going to say that's bad but it's for a good thing," she smiled back. He lighted the lantern and a bright glow poured into their area. They talked for a while and soon fell fast asleep in the dark forest. 


End file.
